The Green Controller
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Adaption of the episode on request of tate310.) Percy is left in charge of the Railway when the Fat Controller takes ill, but he soon finds being in charge isn't easy!


One morning, Percy was alone at Tidmouth Sheds, when he saw the Fat Controller's blue car pull up in the yard.

But the figure that stepped out was Lady Hatt, much to Percy's confusion.

"I'm afraid Topham has lost his voice." She told Percy.

"Oh dear." said Percy.

"He left you in charge, and I have here a list of jobs he wants you to tell the other engines. First, Gordon must take trucks of china to Brendam- and he must do it very carefully."

Slow trucks." Percy repeated out loud.

"James is to shunt trucks in the yard, so he must be as busy as a bee," Lady Hatt continued.

"Busy bee."

"And finally, Toby is to go to the Scottish castle with some visitors. He must go faster than Gordon's Express."

"Gordon's Express."

"Have you got that?" Lady Hatt asked

"Yes ma'am!" Percy replied.

"Good." said Lady Hatt and she left in her husbands' car.

...

Percy was excited as he chuffed along the line.

He met up Thomas on the way to find the other engines.

"Hello Percy -why are you so excited?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I'm in charge today." Percy replied. "The Fat Controller lost his voice."

"Well, do you want any help?"

"No, thank you- controllers don't need help!"

...

First, Percy told Gordon was he was expected to do.

"Pull slow trucks!" Gordon retorted. "You cannot be serious."

"No- I'm the Green Controller, and I'm telling you what your job is!"

He puffed away.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon grumbled, before going to find some trucks.

Next, Percy saw James at the wash down.

"James, you must be a busy bee!" He said.

"Wait, does that mean I have to be painted in... yellow and _black stripes_?" asked James in horror.

"Yes!" replied Percy, sternly. "I'm in charge until the Fat Controller finds his voice and that was his order."

He puffed away again to find Toby,

"Toby, you must take Gordon's Express." He announced on seeing the tram engine.

"Are you sure that's right?" Toby asked confused.

"Of course I am! I am the Green Controller."

"Well I suppose I'll have to." Replied Toby.

...

Later, Percy decided to check up on how everyone was doing.

He felt very pleased with himself for delivering everyone's jobs.

But soon he saw Gordon pulling trucks very slowly indeed.

"Oh the shame! Oh the shame!" He groaned.

Percy winced. That didn't sound good.

He raced on to check on James.

He saw him- now painted in yellow and black stripes.

"Carrying honey round are you?" Teased a signalman, to which James just hissed and wheeshed steam.

Then Toby puffed past them with the Express, looking very worn out.

"The Express is far too heavy!" he groaned, shuddering to a stop.

Poor Percy realised that he had made a lot of mistakes.

"Oh dear!" He exclaimed.

Just then Percy saw Thomas.

"Thomas, please help! I've got everyone's jobs mixed up!"

"Don't worry Percy, you just need to trace your tracks." Replied Thomas.

So the two engines set off to put things right.

...

First they stopped at Knapford.

"Gordon slow, Gordon slow..." murmured Percy.

He suddenly eyed a line of trucks filled with china.

"I remember Gordon was meant to take all the china trucks to Brendam! He must go very slowly!"

So they puffed on.

They soon came to the coal yards

"James must be a busy bee." he said to himself

On one side of the yard, trucks filled with coal were waiting to be shunted.

"James is to shunt all those trucks! So he must be as busy as a bee!" Percy exclaimed, his memory piecing together.

"Now for Toby- come on!" Thomas called.

...

They chuffed round until they reached Maithwaite. Passengers were waiting on the platform, and they did not look very happy.

But it made Percy very happy indeed.

"Toby is supposed to take the passengers to the Scottish Castle- he must go as fast as Gordon's Express!"

"Well done Percy!" Thomas cried.

...

The engines were informed of their jobs, and soon they completed them successfully.

That evening, The Fat Controller came to the Sheds.

"I heard about your work this morning Percy, and I am very pleased!" He boomed.

"I'm just glad you found your voice again sir." Replied Percy.

The Fat Controller smiled.

"I hope you don't lose it again." The green engine added.


End file.
